InuYasha's Mother
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: The story of InuYasha's mother re-encarnated. 7 chapters on one page! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA Moved from Family/General to Family/Friendship.


**BY: InuGirl1991**

**Introduction**

He was alone; crying over his mother's grave. InuYasha has always loved her. Izayoi was her name.

After a moment Kagome came and sat next to him. When InuYasha saw her, he quickly wiped away his tears.

"What?" he said, impatiently.

"I have to go home for a few days, will you be okay?" Kagome said, concerned.

"Of course I will," he replied in his usual grumpy tone.

"Okay, then bye. I'll be back soon," she said as she got on her bike and rode off.

InuYasha went back to staring at the grave; then he said to himself, "I wish you were here, Mother."

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she ran through her front door.

"In hear, Kagome!" her mother yelled back, from the dining room.

Kagome entered the room and noticed that they had visitors. They were obviously not Japanese, they were Caucasian.

"Oh, um, hello," she said, surprised.

The daughter smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Jane."

"Kagome, these are our new neighbors," said Kagome's mother.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Kagome said.

Jane replied, "America."

"That's cool. Hey, Mom, where's Sota?"

"He is playing with Ray, Jane's little brother."

Then, InuYasha burst in with Kagome's backpack saying, "You forgot this. Your grandfather told me you were in here."

"InuYasha, get out of here!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha backed away, very confused; Kagome fallowed.

"What?" he asked.

"Those are my new neighbors."

"So?"

"They aren't from around here. They don't understand the half-demon stuff."

They paused when they heard singing from the other room. It was the most beautiful singing InuYasha had heard in years; it was his mother's voice!

"Mother?" InuYasha whispered "That's impossible."

"You're not saying that is your mother's voice!" said Kagome, shocked; but InuYasha shushed her.

"What's that woman's name?"

"Jane."

"Jane," InuYasha repeated.

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Jane was walking around the well at Kagome shrine. InuYasha was watching her the whole time. When she finally saw him she was frightened and she fell in.

"Jane!!" InuYasha yelled.

Jane's family, and the Higarashis, came running.

"What happened, where's my daughter?!" yelled Jane's father, angrily, to InuYasha.

"She fell."

They all looked into the well, but she wasn't there.

"Well, where is she?" Ray asked.

"I might know. Come on InuYasha," said Kagome, jumping into the well.

"Right." InuYasha fallowed.

Meanwhile, at Kaede's house, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango were waiting for the return of InuYasha and Kagome. They heard a scream come from the forest that the well resides in.

"What was that?" Sango said.

"It sounded like a woman," Miroku said.

He started towards the door when Shippo and Sango said, "Stay here, you pervert!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"But you will," Shippo said.

Sango was already out the door.

Back at the well, Kagome and InuYasha were helping Jane out of it, into feudal Japan.

"InuYasha, did you here that scream?" said Sango as she ran towards them.

Jane screamed again when she saw Sango.

"Oh, who is this? Are you the one who screamed?"

"I-I'm Jane."

"Are you from Kagome's world?"

"What? Yes, I guess so."

Then Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came running.

"Sango, is everything okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, Miroku, it was just a friend of Kagome."

"How did she get here?" Shippo asked.

"I think she is a reincarnation of my…my mother," InuYasha said.

"What? No, that's _impossible._ _This _is impossible!" Jane said, freaked out.

"Please, calm down…uh, Jane, was it?" Miroku said.

"Yes."

**Chapter 3**

"So you are one of Kagome's friends, from her world," Kaede asked Jane.

"Yes and what is this place?" Jane replied.

"This is 500 years before we were born," Kagome told her.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know how to explain it, but it is what it is."

"What I am wondering is, how come you can pass through the well? Only InuYasha and Kagome can, or so I thought," Miroku said.

"InuYasha seems to be correct. She is, I believe, Izayoi reincarnated," Kaede said, looking at Jane.

"So, because she is a reincarnation of InuYasha's mother she can pass through the well."

"That is what I believe."

"This is weird," Jane said.

"You'll get used to it," Kagome said, cheerfully.

"O-okay."

**Chapter 4**

Jane was alone in Kaede's hut, singing.

"That singing, it's lovely," said Miroku, staring in through the hut's door.

"Miroku!" Sango growled, angrily.

"What? I was just enjoying the music," he said, defensively.

Jane came out of the hut and said, "What is all the yelling for?"

"Oh, sorry, Jane," said Sango.

InuYasha walked off and sat down next to a tree.

Jane then said, "Did I say something?"

"InuYasha's mother died when he was young, and you remind him of her," Kagome said.

Jane walked off in the same direction as InuYasha, and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," she said. InuYasha just turned away. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You just remind me of her," he replied, quietly.

Then Jane got up, went behind InuYasha, and held him the way his mother did when he was upset. "I do this with my little brother when he is sad," she said.

InuYasha pushed her away, and said, "My mother did that, too."

"I'm sorry," and Jane said, walking away.

"Is he okay?" Kagome asked when Jane reached the group.

"He will be soon, I hope. I feel bad."

"Don't, it's not your fault," said Sango.

"Sango's right, it isn't your fault," Miroku agreed, stroking Jane's butt.

Jane jumped and gasped. "What are you doing!!!?" she yelled.

"Miroku, YOU LETCHER!!" Sango yelled.

Then, InuYasha came back to where the group was standing. "Are you okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied, slightly angry.

"But, InuYasha-"

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Maybe I should go; though, I don't know how," said Jane.

"Fallow me. If you want to go home, I'll show you how," said Kagome.

"Okay."

**Chapter 5**

When Kagome and Jane came out of the well, both Jane and Kagome's family were waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad, you won't believe what happened!" Jane yelled when she saw her parents.

"Kagome's family already explained, and you're right, I don't believe it," said Mr. Smith, Jane's father.

"But when you fell in, you disappeared. I guess that we have to believe it," said Mrs. Smith, Jane's mother.

"It _is_ true! I _saw_ it!" Jane said.

"Yeah, right! You're crazy!" Ray laughed.

"Shut up!"

That night, InuYasha ran into Kagome's house. "Kagome!!" he yelled into the house.

Kagome was in her room. When she heard his voice, she was very surprised. She walked into the entrance room and saw him. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"You left without telling me!"

"I've done it before, you know!"

"You know I hate that!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just bringing Jane back."

"Jane…" InuYasha said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing. So where is everyone?"

"They are at Jane's house, next door."

"Can we go?"

"If you really want to, we can."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Okay."

So InuYasha put on his baseball cap, and off they went. When they got to Jane's house, Ray and Jane were still fighting. They stopped immediately when InuYasha and Kagome walked in.

"What is all of the yelling about?" InuYasha asked.

"My sister thinks she travelled through time. Laughable, isn't it?" Ray said.

"No, not really; I'm from the time she travelled to."

"Prove it!"

InuYasha took off his cap and said, "I'm a half-demon, and Jane is the reincarnation of my mother."

"Are those ears real?!" said Jane's family, shocked.

"Of course they are!!" InuYasha yelled, angrily.

"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome said, and InuYasha crashed to the ground.

Ray jumped back and yelled, "What the hell was that!?"

"Ray, watch your mouth!" said Mrs. Smith.

"What did I say?" he replied in confusion.

"I hate these enchanted beads!" InuYasha said to Kagome, messing with his necklace.

"Huh?" said Mr. Smith.

"InuYasha's necklace is enchanted, so whenever I say 'sit' he falls to the ground," Kagome explained.

"This all makes _no_ sense."

"You'll get use to it," reassured Kagome's mom.

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, the three went back to the feudal era. Jane's parents were, at first, completely against the idea of her going back, but after some begging from Jane, surprisingly, InuYasha, and Kagome, Mr. and Mrs. Smith aloud her to go back.

"Oh, I see you're all back," said Miroku as Kagome, InuYasha, and Jane stepped into Lady Kaede's hut.

"How was your trip?" Sango asked.

"My parents almost didn't let me come back," Jane replied.

"How did you get them to let you come back here?" Shippo asked Jane.

"We begged them."

"And that worked?!"

"Yeah."

Then, Kaede walked in with a pale of water. "Oh, hi, Kaede," Sango said.

"Hello," Kaede replied.

"We should get going," InuYasha interrupted.

"Thanks for everything, Kaede," Shippo said.

"You're welcome."

The group packed their things and left.

"So, where are we heading?" Jane asked.

"Where-ever the road takes us," Miroku replied.


End file.
